The Daughter Of Death
by naughtypony
Summary: Percy has lost Annabeth, which means he's lost everything. When he meets Rose, a daughter of Hades, he doesn't know what to think. HSe is opposite of Annabeth, but she brings out the best in him. New Uploads almost everyday.
1. Chapter 1

The screech of dying monsters filled the air as Greek-fire filled bombs burst in the air. As Percy stumbled back, he noticed a dracaena sneaking into a nearby house. He followed her, wearing Annabeth's hat. He uncapped riptide and stabbed the dracaena through the stomach. As she dissolved, he saw it was too late. The mortal fell in front of him, her pale skin clammy, clawing at his leg.

"Got to…. Protect….her; she's a daughter of….. Him." She wheezed, her large brown eyes staring pleadingly at him, begging him to understand. "Of... Him" she repeated insistently. Percy felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to help, but it was obvious this was a mortal. Nectar would kill her, ambrosia would burn her up. She died, and he turned away, only to find himself face to face with a red-headed 6 year old who was staring at him accusingly.

"Why didn't you save her?" She asked, starting to sob. Percy felt helpless. "It's okay." He said lamely, rubbing the little girl's back comfortingly. "You stay here. Hide under this table, after the battle, I'll come and get you. I'll take you to Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there."

"Promise?" asked the little girl. "Promise." Replied Percy. He turned to leave but the girl grabbed his jean cuff. "Why do monsters attack? What did I do?" She asked, her brown eyes boring a hole into his. Percy's heart wrenched. "It's not you." He explained. "Your half Greek God. Monsters can smell you."

"But I took a bath this morning…" said the little girl. Percy laughed. "You just stay there. I'll come and get you soon."

As he walked out, he heard Will Solace scream. "Gaea!" He whipped his head around, just as he saw Annabeth collapse in the goddesses arms. He ran toward her, everything in slow motion. His head was spinning. _Annabeth, no not Annabeth… _He knelt beside her, at the feet of Gaea, and saw the fatal wound. Blood was streaming from it; her breathing was ragged and harsh. Gaea was laughing triumphantly above him. Suddenly, everything stopped. His heart slowed down. His breathing evened. He narrowed his eyes. Below him was Annabeth, the love of his life, the center of his universe, and above him stood the evil goddess who caused this, who had been making his and his friends life hell for so long. He didn't hesitate. He picked up the golden dagger, Annabeth's favorite weapon, and stabbed Gaea in the heart. She tried to reform, but he slashed and hacked at her until she was dust, then the four winds came and scattered her across the globe.

The rest was a blur. He remembered his friends rushing to Annabeth, nursing her, feeding her ambrosia and nectar, but Percy knew it was no use. Annabeth was dead. Gone. Gaea's army began to retreat, and he chased them, killing hellhounds, melting dracaena's and disintegrate giant's. At one points he whirled around to see a no one around him but a galloping centaur. He whipped his sword around to defend himself, but it raised its hands as a gesture of peace and tossed its helmet guard up so he could see the face. It was Chiron. The trainer was blinking back tears as he led Percy to Olympus. There was a huge banquet, but Percy sat on the sides, his eyes fixed the horizon of the city Annabeth built.

Zeus finally got his attention. "A toast," he said, "To the bravest hero! Percy," he said in a much gentler tone. "It is time to fulfill a wish that had been proposed a long time ago. You shall be a god! Your father's lieutenant. The god of quests, demigods and adventures. You will be the only god allowed to interfere with quests. All in favor?" The council agreed. Poseidon looked worried. "Percy. My boy. Do you accept?" As he stared blankly ahead, Percy nodded, not even knowing or caring what he was agreeing to. Zeus snapped his fingers, and a bolt of light hit Percy, his face changing, becoming handsomer, his body becoming leaner, stronger.

But that was years ago, 10 to be exact and he was a very different person. He rarely smiled, and when he did, his eyes would fix on a point on the horizon and his small smile would fade, replaced by the gaunt look of someone who had lost everything. He had abandoned the Poseidon cabin when more people began to move in, and he now lived in a cave near camp. He helped Chiron with training, guided demigods on quests, and led new demigods to Camp. It burned him whenever he saw eager demigods on their first quest, or joking with friends, or watched them marvel as they took in camp for the first time. He now understood what Poseidon had meant the first time he saw him. Poseidon had told him he was sorry he had been born, because a demigod's life always ended in tragedy. He would rather never have been born then to meet and lose Annabeth. Except now, his life would never end in tragedy. It would continue for infinite, as long as the torch of Western Civilization burned bright.


	2. Rose

Rose

My life actually wasn't always this terrible. There was a time, a time I can barely remember, when my life was perfect. I had a mother, a beautiful mother, a nice house in a quiet village, and a father who came to visit often. I still remember the last time I saw him. I was 4 or so, and he was pleading with my mother. "Lauren, please. Listen to me! You need to go into hiding. He will be looking to you. And he will find you. Kronos can turn the most loyal demigod into his best warrior. I have to protect you and Lauren!"

"Good gods, Hades! I can protect Rose myself! If you left Persephone and came to live here, with your daughter, we would be even safer!" she retorted. My father's eyes glowed dangerously. "Lauren. Don't be such a fool. I want to help. Please." She rolled her eyes. "Go away, you deadbeat." She said, crossing her arms. Hades shook his head sadly. "Let it be seen I tried." With that he turned into a wisp of black smoke and disappeared.

That was the first change in my then constant life. More changes kept happening. Monsters began attacking, and once a handsome man with gold eyes and a freaky voice came. He asked my mother some questions, and my mom ade my hide in the pantry. He left soon after, and my mom was never the same. She was jumpy, and made me hide at every knock on the door. She began to pray to Hades, begging him to come back, but he never did. Then came the day, the fateful day she died. Everything was a little blurry when I looked outside. I saw monsters outside, along with teens dressed in armor. They were fighting. Mother hid me in the pantry, and began to pray insistently to Hades.

"Please, I was wrong! I didn't know it was this powerful! Hades, you can forsake me, but don't abandon your daughter!" Just then, a snake lady, a dracene, came crawling into the kitchen. "A child of Hadessss? SSSStrong blood for Gaea to ssspill." She lunged at my mother, stabbing her through the stomach with her short sword. She laughed triumphantly. Her face froze mid-laugh. The dracene bagan to dissolve, revealing a athletic- built warrior with brilliant sea geen eyes and scruffy black hair. My mother began to say something, but I was to far away to hear. I saw the warrior nod, and began to turn and back away. My breath caught in my throat. _Mother._

I leapt in front of the older person and accused him. "Why didn't you sve her?" I began to sob. I needed someone to blame. He looked uncomfortable. "It' okay. You stay here. Hide under this table, after the battle, I'll come and get you. I'll take you to Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there."

"Promise?" I asked unbelievingly. A place where I could be safe? It seemed to good to be true. "Promise." he replied encouragingly. He began to leave but I grabbed his jeans. "Why do monsters attack? What did I do?" I had to know. None of my friends were attacked. Why was I special? He looked at me pityingly. "It's not you. Your half Greek god. Monsters can smell you." I lifted up my arm and smelt. I didn't smell anything."But I took a bath this morning." I said. He laughed. "You just stay here. I'll come and get you soon." He turned and ducked out of the house.

Silently, I crawled under the table. Perhaps everthing would be okay…

I was awakened later by the sound of footstepts in the darkened house. _Yes! _I thought_. _The boy was here! He would take me to Camp, to the place where I can be safe. However, when I peeked outside the antry, I saw someone very different.

"Daddy!" I squealed, bouncing into Hade's arms. He seemed surprised, but after a second his grip tightened aroind me protectively, and he hugged me tightly. "Where is your mother?" He asked, letting me down. My smile faded almost instantly. Silently, I led him to the kitchen. Hades saw her body, and left my side, crouching down near my mother. "Lauren, oh Lauren, I'm sorry!" He sobbed. I crepy up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"Get away from me!" he snarled. "Let me grieve in peace! Never come near me again!" Startled, I ran away, out into the cold night. I spent the night under a cardboard box, shivering and sobbing. I hung around my house for about a week waiting for the boy with the sea green eyes, but he never came. After a while, I got up enough courage to go up to the house. Hades was gone, as was my mother. The next day. I hurried over to the library. Standing on my tiptoes, I peered at the librarian.

"I would like books on Greek Gods." I said, pronouncing each word carefully. The librarian smiled. She led me to the section, and I spent the rest of the day reading about gods and demigods.

See? My life does suck. But right now I'm faced with about 50 Lairystrogian Giants, so it probably won't last a lot longer.


	3. Chapter 3:Reunion

Percy

I opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light. A silhouette of a centaur stood above me. "Chiron." I said, greeting the old trainer. "What is my new assignment?" The centaur smiled. "A daughter of Hades. Rose, I believe. Help her fight off a couple monsters, and then escort her to Camp if possible. And, be err… careful. She has a fiery temper. I think you'll like her." I stared at the trainer blankly. "I doubt it. I haven't liked anyone for 10 years."

The centaur sighed. "Percy… I know Annabeth's death changed you, but just think of the person you were before. Annabeth fell in love with that person. Not the demigod you are now. She wouldn't have wanted this." He said. I glared at him. "I don't know what she wanted. She's dead." With that, I turned around and began to get ready for the day. Chiron sighed. "Rose is in LA. Surrounded by Lairystrogian near the main entrance to the underworld. You got that?" I nodded silently. "Good. Here's your airplane ticket. Now go, you have a plane to catch. See you soon."

7 hours later

I got off the plane, my muscles sore from being cramped in the plane for so long. A teenager bumped into me. "Watch it, man!" the tourist complained. "Do you really want to test me?" I hissed. My eyes started to glow, a benefit of being a god. The tourist scrambled back. "I'm sorry man!" he squeaked as he ran away. I sighed ruefully. I really shouldn't let my temper get away from me like this. _Well, you watched your girlfriend die at the hands of your enemy. You're hardly expected to be okay after something like that. _I thought defensively. I hopped into the cab and spent the ride staring at the sky, which was the same stormy grey as Annabeth's eyes. Everything I saw reminded me of her. The pigeons in Times Square looked like owls. The Yankees Stadium had the same logo as Annabeth's favorite hat. Even the taxi reminded me of the disastrous ride I took years ago with her in the Fate's smoke taxi.

By the time he came into sight of my destination, I knew this girl, Rose, was in serious trouble. 50 or 60 Lairystrogian were surrounding her. For a second, my heart squeezed with pity. I knew how it felt to be in her shoes. To be facing impossible odds with no one at your back. But I quickly shook that feeling off. Annabeth had always been there for me. Now she was dead. Like this demigod would be if I didn't help her soon. I threw my money at the driver and leapt out of the car. Drawing riptide, I began slashing and hacking a path toward the center. Arriving next to the girl, I admit, I was surprised. I thought she would be another 10 or 12 year old like I was used to helping, but this one was about 16.

"Hi." I said. "I'm here to help. I'm Percy, God of Demigods, quests and adventures." Her eyes widened. "YOU!" she yelled. "YOU LYING PIECE OF SCUM! YOU PROMISED! PROMISED ME YOU WOULD HELP ME! THAT I WOULD BE OKAY! AND YOU DIDN'T! YOU LEFT ME WITH A DEAD MOTHER, A JERK OF A FATHER AND MADE ME FEND FOR MYSELF FOR 10 YEARS! I HATE YOU!" she began to swing her sword wildly at me, her attacks uncalculated, and a wild light of anger in her eyes. "I don't have time to deal with this." I muttered. Uncapping riptide, I easily disarmed her using the first move I had ever been taught. I turned and began attacking the monsters behind me. I loved fighting. With all of my concentration on fighting, I could sort of forget about Annabeth. I could forget that my life was worthless. I could forget that I woke up every morning alone. Soon, all too soon, all the monsters were dead. I turned back the girl, who was still sputtering.

"What do you want to yell at me about?" I said uncaringly. "Because we're on a tight schedule. Have to take you to Camp." She glared at me. "About time. It's been ten years! Ten years, leaving me to fend for myself!" I sighed, annoyed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You must have me mistaken." The girl looked shocked. "You don't remember? You stabbed a snake lady that killed my mom? You told me you would take me to camp and I would be safe? It was during the big war. You have to remember." I frowned. I kind of remembered it. Then it hit me like a glass of ice water. This was the little girl I'd talked to right before Annabeth died. What had I said to her? Details of our conversation floated around in my head.

_You stay here._ _I'll take you to Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there. Promise. _For a second, I felt kind of bad. Then I remembered that while this kid was safe in her house, my world had been crumbling to pieces. "Whatever." I said. "Whatever?" she repeated disbelievingly. "Whatever?! I go through ten years of misery and all you say is 'whatever'?!" I whistled for Blackjack and Porkpie, because I didn't want to put up her on a plane. "Hop aboard." I said, interrupting her rant. I helped her up and vaulted onto Blackjack. "Don't fly away! I have a million more questions!" Why did you leave me? Whose is your parent? How come I've never heard of you as a god?" Percy sighed. This would be a long way home.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet N' Greet

Rose

I backed up. The Lairystrogians grinned viciously, their teeth stained with blood from their last victim. I started to feel weak in the knees. _Hey gods, _I thought _this would be a really awesome time to show a sense of mercy. _No answer, but that wasn't exactly shocking. They had never answered. Suddenly a path formed through the giants. My eyes widened with surprise. Had the gods actually heard?

A man, maybe 17 stood before me. My first thought was _gods he's hot! _And he was. A tan lean body, scruffy black hair, brilliant green eyes, and high aristocratic cheekbones. My cheeks burned as I realized he had stuck his hand out to shake while I was gawking. I caught the last part of what he was saying. "…demigods, quests and adventures." I nearly shook his hands before I realized he was familiar. Sure, it had been ten years since I saw that face, but I recognized it.

"YOU!" I screeched. "YOU LYING PIECE OF SCUM! YOU PROMISED! PROMISED ME YOU WOULD HELP ME! THAT I WOULD BE OKAY! AND YOU DIDN'T! YOU LEFT ME WITH A DEAD MOTHER, A JERK OF A FATHER AND MADE ME FEND FOR MYSELF FOR 10 YEARS! I HATE YOU!" I began to swing my sword at him, doing my best to hit him, but I was too angry to be focused. "I don't have time for this." He muttered and disarmed me. He started to attack the Lairystrogians, who, I had actually forget were there.

After the last of the giant had run away, he turned to me, and brushed long thick hair out of his eyes. As angry as I was, that gesture sent my heart racing. "What do you want to yell at me about?" he asked. "Because we're on a tight schedule. Have to take you to Camp."

"About time. It's been ten years! Ten years, leaving me to fend for myself!" I shouted, annoyed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You must have me mistaken." The man said. I was shocked. "You don't remember? You stabbed a snake lady that killed my mom? You told me you would take me to camp and I would be safe? It was during the big war. You have to remember." I frowned. How could something that had such a big impact on me mean so little to him? "Whatever." He said. My mouth dropped open. "Whatever?!" I said unbelievingly. "Whatever?! I go through ten years of misery and all you say is 'whatever'?!" He whistled, ignoring me. I continued to rant. He continued to ignore me. I just didn't get it. How could someone who saved my life and comforted me be so unkind?

"Wait," I said, just thinking of something. "You looked the same 10 years ago as you do now. How is that possible?" The guy sighed. "I'm a god. Which you would know if you had actually paid attention when I was talking instead of freaking out." My cheeks burnt. I didn't miss what he was saying because I was angry, but there was no way I was telling him that I was checking him out while he introduced himself. Oh gods no. "What's your name?" I asked, turning my head away from him so he wouldn't see my flaming cheeks. "Percy." He answered.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked, curious. Percy turned away. "None of you concern." He responded gruffly. It seemed pretty obvious to me that I wasn't getting any more answers out of him, so I buried my head in the Pegasus' mane and looked at him. UN consciously, I began admiring him. His natural skill on Pegasus. Not a lot of guys can look cute on horseback, but he pulled it off. His sea-green eyes contrasted perfectly with his scruffy-skater hair, and his tan skin bulged with muscles.

I shook my head. _Rose! He's like, 30. And immortal. And he obvi isn't into you. Or anyone. _He did come off a little anti-social. I wondered what had happened to him. Suddenly, I got this weird buzzing feeling in my stomach. It was like someone was jackhammering a hole in there. _He lost someone he loves. He doesn't think he can ever be the same. _A raspy voice said inside my head. I froze. Voices in your head are not normal. I was about to call for Percy when curiosity got the better of me. _Who? _I thought. _Annabeth._ The voice answered, and a picture of a laughing girl with grey eyes and blonde hair came to my mind. A sudden bolt of jealousy went through me. Then I felt guilty. It's not like Percy was mine to be jealous of. He's spoken, like, 10 words to me since I met him. Then I remembered about the voice in my head. _What are you?_ I thought/asked. The voice didn't respond me.

I gathered up my courage and called to Percy. "Umm, Percy, do you ever get like voices in your head, telling you who has died?" I winced. Now it sounded like I was a nutcase. Percy looked thoughtful. "No, it's probably a child of Hades thing. Wait, who did they tell you died?" I shifted uneasily. My instincts had always been good, and right now they told me Percy did not want me to know about Annabeth. "Uhh… a friend from school." I stuttered. "Good." Percy's face relaxed. "I mean, I'm sorry." I nodded. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion crashed over me. I put my head down and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Camp Half Blood

3rd person

Percy glanced at Rose. She looked peaceful, sleeping on the Pegasus. Her long red hair flowed silkily down her back. Her pale skin glowed in the evening light, and her red lips were curved in a small smile. She looked… pretty. He shook his head, mentally slapping himself. Annabeth was dead. How could he be looking at another girl? Rose raised her head and looked sleepily at him. "What?" she asked. Percy realized, blushing, that he was staring at her. He quickly made his face a deadpan. "Nothing." He said quickly. "I mean, err, we're here." Percy was grateful for the distraction.

"Omigods!" squealed Rose. "Finally! It's so beautiful!" Percy felt a rush of annoyance smothering his guilt. "It's alright, I guess." He mumbled. "Alright!" Rose said, shocked. "It's amazing! You're so lucky! Do you live here?" Percy looked away, annoyed. "No, okay? I Live right there." Percy snapped, pointing at a set of caves next to camp. "In the caves? Like a caveman?" Rose said incredulously, her nose wrinkled with disgust. "Ick."

"Look, here's the Big House. Knock on the door, ask for Chiron. He'll show you the documentary, and assign you a guide." Percy explained. "What?!" Rose said. "You're not even going to walk me to the door?" "No." said Percy shortly. "I've done my duty." With that, he shot up into the air with Porkpie flying right after him and Blackjack.

Rose

I stared after him. He had to be kidding, right? He was going to come back and at least walk me to the door, right? Gods, that's like the first rule in the etiquette book. But no, apparently, Percy was dead serious. Gods. Rude much? I stomped up to the door and knocked loudly. A man in a wheelchair rolled up to the door. "You must be Rosemari. Welcome to Camp Half Blood." I smiled nervously. "Just Rose, please." I said politely. Experience had taught me that gods and monsters come in all shapes and sizes. Once, I had spilled coffee on a pretty cheerleader on the bus, and the girls' lustrous brown hair had turned to flames. She hissed at me, and hit me so hard I flew against the bus and saw stars for a week.

Chiron peered around me. "Where is Percy?" he asked, sounding concerned. I crossed her arms. "Percy dropped me off and flew to his cave." I explained through clenched teeth. Chiron seemed surprised. "He usually walks demigods to the door. Percy isn't usually this rude." I raised her eyebrows. "Really?" Chiron looked sheepish. "Well, he has had rough life."

"That's no excuse. I've had a rough life, and I'm willing to bet most of the other demigods haven't been lounging around this entire time."

Chiron looked uncomfortable. "He is unpleasant to deal with right now, but he was an excellent hero a few years back. Easygoing, had a great sense of humor. The gods used him continuously, but he kept his temper. You should have met him then."

"I did," I said, and explained the story of how they had met. Chiron nodded sadly. "That is why he is being so standoffish. You were the last person he talked to before his girlfriend died. They were extremely close. He associates you with her. But, enough of that. Meet your new guide around camp, Callie." A cheerful blond walked in the room. "OMIGODS HI!" she squealed. "You are too cute! I'll take care of her from here Chiron." She added, looking over her shoulder as she grabbed me by the arm and marched out of the room. We walked out the Big House.

I looked at her. She had beautiful blond hair that fell in cascading waves. She was wearing a lot of makeup, but it looked good, not like she was trying out for a clown job. She had a dark blue off-the shoulder shirt, a short silver ruffle skirt, and short dark brown leather boots, with a considerable heel. She looked totally great, and I looked down self- consciously at my XXL black t-shirt and baggy brown capris. It wasn't much, but when you lived on the streets like I did, you took what you could get.

She looked at me, totally eager. She reminded me of a little puppy. "So, I'm like, Callie. And I'm sooo psyched to be your guide. I totally know we'll be, like, besties. Your sooo pretty! I'm kinda like, jealous, but at the same time I know you're going to be nice, and I feel bad. But then I feel good again, because you look sooo cool and we'll totally be like, besties. Right?" she said in a single breath.

"Wow. If you type overeager into google, it gives you a picture of your face." She laughed sheepishly. "I know. I get super excited, and the words just, like, come in out in a rush." I smiled. "I'm your polar opposite. I think WAY too much. Like, a monster will be attacking me, and I'll try and wait to find its weak side, and by the time I'm finished planning, the monster will have already taken a bite out of me."

Callie laughed. "Then we'll make a great team! By the way," she continued, lowering her voice and glancing furtively around. "Did you get brought here by Mr. Gorgeous?" I blushed. "He IS pretty good-looking. But he's a god, out of our league, and he talked to me like I was four." Callie gaped at me, and I worried I had said the wrong thing.

"You. Talked. To. PERCY JACKSON. PERCY JACKSON. Do you know what this means?" I was clueless. "Uhh, that I'm talking to someone who makes a convo into a ridiculously big deal?"

"It is a big deal! Percy hasn't talked, like had a conversation with any mortal for like, 10 years! This means," She said glancing around like she expected a spy to jump out of the bushes. "That my bestie, my very own bestie, is destined to be Percy Jackson's second love!"

"Who was his first love?" I asked curiously. "I mean- that's ridiculous. He was obviously not into me on the ride over here." I said quickly, blushing furiously. "Ha-ha! You asked about his first love! That means you are jealous." Callie accused.

"I am not! Besides, the conversation hardly belonged in a romcom. We just talked about him meeting me before."

"You met before?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Gods Callie! You're beyond ridiculous." Then I explained about my mother's death. Callie widened her eyes. "Omigods, that's amazing!" she squealed. "I mean, it sucks that your mom died, but I remember the story now. He helped a little girl right before his first love died! You were the little girl! Its-"Callie was interrupted by Chiron clopping over. "Callie, I thought you were supposed to be showing Rose around." Callie gulped. "I have been, like, from afar, y'know?"

"Is that so? Then Rose, please point out the latrines to me." Now it was my turn to gulp. At random, I pointed to a building painted bright red with a boar's head and barb wire around it and a sign painted that said: CABIN 5. Callie stifled a laugh. Chiron shook his head disapprovingly at her.

"Well, sir, she was right about one thing. There are pieces of crap in there!" She snickered. Chiron's beard barely hid his smile. "Just stop gossiping and show her around." Callie sighed and nodded. She began pointing things around camp, and by things I meant building and cute guys. I smiled. Callie and I might be totally different, but we sure got along.


End file.
